gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Who What or Where Game
"It's The Who What or Where Game! These are the questions our contestants will be answering today, and let's meet them now. contestant introductions here Who What or Where - that's the name of the game, and now, here's your host, Art James!" The Who What or Where Game was a game show where three contestants answered questions from different categories. It was named so because the questions were always "Who", "What", and "Where". Gameplay To start, all three contestants were given a stake of $125. A category would be revealed along with the odds for the "Who", "What", & "Where" questions (one for each question); the odds can be anywhere from even odds to 5:1 according to the difficulty of the questions (even odds were indicated by the letter "E"; the others were indicated by number). The contestants then made their wagers with a max bet of $50 (originally $25 for the first half, and $50 for the second half), if two or all three players went for the same question, the higher wager gets the question. In case of a tie for the same question and the same wager, the tying players held an auction to see who would get the question (the $50 max bet was dropped at this point). The questions were then asked one at a time by host James to the players (in play); a correct answer added the wager (times the odds), but an incorrect answer deducted the wager. Like Jeopardy! and its spin-offs, should any player go broke (have no money left) that/those player(s) were eliminated from the game. 3 Ws Quick Round Later in the show's run, one category would be played as a lightning round; this was called the "3 W's Quick Round". In this round all three players (or whoever was left) participated. Host James asked a series of rapid-fire questions during the next 60 seconds. The first player to buzz-in on any question had a chance to answer. This was the only time when any buzz-in technique was used in the game. Pot Limit Several categories were played according to time, but when a signal went off, there was time for one final round with one final category; this was called the Pot Limit round. It was so called because the contestants can now wager any or all of their current scores. ---- All contestants get to keep their money won from the game, but the player with the most money at the end of the game was declared the Who, What, or Where Game champion, and returned to play on the next show against two new challengers. Champions stayed on the show until they won five days in a row. Trivia After an unsuccessful attempt to revive The Who What or Where Game in 1988 with a failed pilot (titled The New Who What or Where Game), it was revived of sorts in 1990 (albeit being mostly about current events) as The Challengers, with former Pyramid host Dick Clark serving as the host and producer. Merchandise Board Games based on the show were released by Milton Bradley in two editions. MB1.jpg|1969. 2.jpg|1971. Studio NBC Studio 6A/8H, New York City, NY Galleries WWW game (1).jpg WWW game (2).jpg WWW game (3).jpg WWW game (4).jpg Tickets 600385_622924944388953_1325223488_n.jpg wwwg2.jpg wwwg1.jpg The Who, What or Where Game (July 21, 1972).png The Who, What or Where Game (May 25, 1973).jpg The Who, What, or Where Game (July 13, 1973).png Music George David Weiss According to an audio clip from 1973, at least the closing theme was changed. British Version In 1973, a short-lived British version aired on BBC1 hosted by David Jacobs. This version had some differences; the most obvious being that it dealt with literature, instead of general knowledge. Inventor Ron Greenberg Rating Links Rules for The Who, What, or Where Game Information on The Who, What, or Where Game Home Game YouTube Videos A full episode from December 1970: *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1969 premieres Category:1974 endings Category:Deducts Value for Wrong Guess Category:Long-Running